


'Morning After' Pancakes

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cooking, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris make breakfast together. Set early on in their romantic relationship, before they move into the loft together.





	'Morning After' Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy oneshot I wrote real quick. Hope you enjoy!

"Is that the sun?" Iris asked, rolling over in bed to look out the window.

"It is." Barry said, rubbing his neck. "I think we stayed up all night." 

Iris laughed. "I didn't even notice the time."

Barry blushed. "Me neither."

Iris could tell Barry wanted to say more, the words were on the tip of his tongue, and she was determined to hear them. Iris put her finger on Barry's bottom lip and dragged it down. He moved forward and kissed her lips. Not wanting to get distracted by Barry's velvet, tender kiss, Iris put a hand on his pec and pushed him off her.

"You were going to say something, but then you stopped yourself. What was it?"

Barry smiled in embarrassment. He hid his grin with the bed sheet.

Iris pulled the sheet away. Barry wrestled her down and pressed her body into the mattress, concealing his face in the pillow beside her head.

"Come on!" Iris insisted. "Please tell me!"

Barry shook his head. Iris could only see his wavy brown locks shaking back and forth. She giggled at how one piece stuck straight up in the air.

"Tell me what's so funny first." Barry said, lifting his head up and looking at Iris now that the rose hue had faded from his cheeks. 

"Your hair." Iris told him. She reached out to smooth it, but Barry's hair was even more stubborn than his personality.

"You're not used to seeing me first thing in the morning. I usually put some gel in it before I go out." 

"No, I remembered how your hair would always look like this is the morning back when we shared a bathroom at my dad's house."

Barry smirked. "But, you're not used to laying next to me in bed with hair like this."

"I can definitely get used to it though." Iris teased.

Iris and Barry had officially started a few weeks ago. Thing were going well. Iris was really happy, happier than she'd ever been. Transition from friendship to something more had been easier than Iris expected. While going on a first date with someone she knew she was already in love with was kind of awkward, the rest came instinctively. It felt natural. It felt like their friendship always had: comforting, fun, safe, but even better now that they didn't have to hold back their shows of affection or their deepest feelings.

Barry had spent the night at Iris' apartment (again). They went to bed around midnight after watching a movie, but apparently never went to sleep. Iris remembered putting on her red pj's and Barry remarking how red is his favorite color. He slid her pj's off and they made love. 

After that, Iris remembered snuggling against Barry's chest as they talked about movies. Barry told her how he used to imagine himself doing big romantic gestures for Iris like guys in romantic films do for their love interests. He described one day when they were in college, and Iris called him to tell him about the horrible day she'd had, that made Barry consider buying every peony flower in Central City, filling the field outside her dormitory with them, and surprising her, like the protagonist in Big Fish does. That lead to them making love again. Iris lost track of the conversations and the number of times she came after that point.

"Come on!" Barry said, giving Iris a few light spanks on her butt. "I'm hungry. Let's make breakfast." He hopped out of the bed and stretched. Iris admired the view of his muscles flexing.

"I'm feeling like pancakes." He said as he put a pair of CCPD sweatpants on. 

"Mmm." Iris hummed. She was still laying in the same spot in bed.

"Iris! Come on!"

"Babe!" Iris scoffed. "I can't up. I don't think I can walk." 

She batted her eyes at Barry. He should understand why her legs felt like jelly and her center was sore, he was the reason for it. Iris slowly and seductivly moved her hand down her breast, stomach, and pelvis. She kicked the sheet off her so that Barry could see her hand continue to travel to her vulva, which she gently massaged with a feather light touch. 

"It felt SO good." Iris moaned. "But, I think you broke me."

Barry leaned over Iris in bed. His big arms supporting himself as he lowered his lips to hers. When they touched, Iris felt a spark of electricity as strong as the ones she felt that night in Star Labs when Barry was in a coma and the night on the bridge when she found out Barry is The Flash. Now, instead of surprising her, it excited her. Iris felt her entire body tingle. She moved her hands across Barry's back, digging her nails into his skin as he deepened their kiss. 

All of a sudden, Barry moved away. He was equally breathless as Iris. They looked at each other, dumb smiling lighting up their faces. 

"I want to feel you again, be inside you again, make you cum again. But, I really am hungry. Let's eat first." Barry straightened up and held out his hand to help Iris out of bed.

"Uh, I wasn't kidding about the not being able to walk thing." Iris informed him. She flopped her leg around to show how weak it was.

Barry smiled. "Then I'll carry you."

Iris didn't think he meant it, but Barry put his arms under Iris' back and knees. He lifted her out of bed and held her, bridal style, in his arm. Iris linked her arms around him for extra support. For a minute, Barry just stood there holding her, gazing at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Don't you want to go to the kitchen?" Iris whispered. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am. I just wanted to slow down and take in the moment."

Iris caressed Barry's cheek. "That's ok." 

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Iris pressed a soft kiss to his neck. 

"Barry, you don't have to run when you're with me." 

Barry smiled. He opened his eyes and walked with Iris into the kitchen at a normal human speed.

Iris' kitchen was small, consisting of only one wall of counter space and an island that doubled as a table. iris didn't mind the tight squeeze since she didn't do much cooking in it. When she was cooking, it was usually at her dad's house. The small space in the kitchen meant that if Barry and Iris were going to cook together this morning, they'd be very close, which made Iris all the more excited to meet some pancakes. 

Barry sat Iris down on a barstool at the island. When hit with a 200 mile per hour wind Barry created with his movement, Iris' hair blew in her face, but she was still able to see the red streak moving around her kitchen. A second later, Barry had all the ingredients for pancakes mixed together in a bowl, chopped fruits and chocolate chips on the side, and a greased pan on the stove. 

"Do you want bananas, blueberries, strawberries, or chocolate ships?" Barry asked, gesturing to the various options.

"Bananas and chocolate chips." Iris requested.

"Coming right up!"

Barry poured the extra ingredients into the bowl and moved his arm at super speed to mix it.

"Did you remember to add the milk?" Iris asked.

Barry nodded.

"And," Iris continued. "You used flour instead of baking soda, right?"

"Hey, I only did that one time." Barry said defensively.

"Yeah, the only time you ever made pancakes!"

"That was 10 years ago. I've made pancakes for myself since then?"

Iris looked skeptically at him. "Putting a frozen Eggo pancake in the toaster doesn't count."

Barry nudged her with his arm. He stopped mixing and poured the batter onto the pan. "You'll see when your tasting the proof. I'm a much better cook than I was as a teenager."

"Oh?"

"When I went away to college and had to live without your and Joe's cooking, I forced myself to learn how to cook so I wouldn't have a 100% ramen noodle diet." Barry explained. He slid the pancake around the pan before flicking it into the air. When it landed safely, he grinned.

Iris got up to make some coffee with her French press. She didn't need to ask Barry how he liked his, because she was still so used to making it for him after working at Jitters. 

"Viola!" Barry cheered. He passed a plate with a pancake on it to Iris. "Honey, maple syrup, or whipped creamed?"

"Well, honey is the traditional pet name for a lover. But, I like the sound the sound of maple syrup." Iris joked.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Haha cute. You better not ever call me whipped cream."

Iris took a bite of the pancake. Her eyes widened and the world froze.

"Oh my god!"

Barry looked smug. "Good, isn't it?"

"So good!" Iris mumbled as she took another bite.

Barry threw his fists in the air. 

A realization hit Iris. She put the plate down glared at Barry. 

"Hey, wait a second."

Barry raised his brows.

"You learned how to cook but you never told me or my dad till now?!"

Barry's grin fell. His eyes diverted to the floor. He looked guilty. 

"I uh- Forgot to mention it." He squeaked.

Iris didn't buy it. "You were just getting out of having to make dinner for us one night a week!"

Barry became very focused on flipping the pancake.

"Shame on you, Bartholomew!" Iris scolded. "If you didn't look so cute making pancakes shirtless, I'd be really mad."

Barry smiled again. Iris could see his body relax.

"Here," Iris offered Barry a forkful of pancake. "Enjoy your culinary genius."

Barry opened his mouth and Iris fed him. The pancake was so drenched in syrup, that some ran out of Barry's mouth and dribbled onto his chest.

When Barry reached for a paper towel, Iris stopped him. 

"I'll get that."

She used her finger to wipe the spill of Barry's chest, then sucked the syrup off her finger. The whole time, Iris made eye contact with Barry. As she took her flinger out of her mouth, she made a 'pop' sound.

Barry grabbed Iris by the waist and pushed her up against the cabinets, kissing her with urgency. Iris felt his dick starting to harden against her inner thigh as they kissed. As much as Iris wanted to keep going, she was now thinking Barry's original plan was better. She slipped out of his arms and went back to cooking the pancakes.

Barry looked at her in confusion. 

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Iris said. "And, you're going to need a lot of energy for the day we have planned. You had no trouble going all night, but I don't want to drop your blood sugar."

Barry sighed, but helped finish cooking the pancakes. 

"These are really good." Iris reiterated. "You have to make them for me more often. Please?"

"Ok." Barry agreed. He stroked her hair and looked lovingly at her. "If you keeping having me over for the night, I'll make you pancakes every morning!"

Iris smirked. "That's a win win!"


End file.
